1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a telephone set and more particularly to a telephone set such as a cordless telephone set transmitting/receiving signals via a radio channel between a master set and a personal telephone set.
2. Description of the Related Art
A phone call from an outside line may be received by an ordinary telephone set or by a master set (connecting equipment) of a cordless telephone set by picking up a handset placed on a main body of the telephone set.
A phone call may be made through the outside line by inputting a destination phone number by dial keys of the handset or of the main body of the phone, following picking up the handset.
When the phone call is finished, an action of putting the handset back to the main body of the phone is taken.
When a phone call from the outside line is to be received by a personal set of the cordless phone, however, it is necessary to pick up the personal set and press an outside line key of the personal set. Then, the personal set and the master set are connected by radio as a radio channel and the master set is connected to the telephone line.
When a phone call is to be made from the personal set through the outside line, a destination phone number is inputted by dial keys of the personal set, following the actions of picking up the personal set and pressing the outside line key above.
When the phone call is finished, the outside line key of the personal set is pressed. Then, the master phone is released from the outside line and the radio is finished being transmitted/received between the master set and the personal set, entering a standby state. Then, a user puts the personal set on a desk or the like.
Thus, the above action peculiar to the personal set need to be taken when a phone call is received or is made through the outside line by the personal set of the cordless telephone set and it is inconvenient as compared to the case when a phone call is received/made through the outside line by the ordinary telephone set or the master set of the cordless telephone set.
Then, there has been provided a personal set equipped with a so-called function `quick-talk` which allows the user to receive/make a phone call through the outside line just by taking the same action as in the ordinary telephone set or the master set of the cordless telephone set.
That is, when the personal set has the quick-talk function and when its user takes the action of picking up the personal set from its charger, the personal set is connected with the master set by radio automatically, even if the outside line key is not pressed, and the master set is connected to the telephone line. Accordingly, it becomes possible to talk over the phone thereafter when the action is taken to receive a phone call.
A phone call may be made by taking the action of inputting a destination phone number by dial keys of the personal set, following the action of picking up the personal set as described above.
It is convenient because those above-mentioned actions are the same as those taken when a phone call is received/made through the outside line by the ordinary telephone set or the master set of the cordless telephone set. That is, no special action needs to be taken for the personal set.
However, the personal set equipped with the above-mentioned quick-talk function may cause trouble. That is, some users put the personal set having the quick-talk function on a desk or the like without returning it back to the charger during standby (during when it is not used). Therefore, such user receives/starts to make a phone call by pressing the outside line key and finishes the phone call by pressing the outside line key.
When such user receives a phone call from the outside line when the personal set is put on the charger to charge the personal set, the user takes the actions of picking up the personal set from the charger and pressing the outside line key of the personal set picked up from the charger out of habit.
When such actions are taken, the personal set is put into a talk mode by the action picking up the personal set and the following action pressing the outside line key is taken during the talk mode as a result. Because a talk is terminated when the outside line key is pressed during the talk mode, the talk mode is terminated when the action of pressing the outside line key is taken.
That is, when such user who makes a telephone conversation by using the personal set and by operating the outside line key of the personal set having the quick-talk function habitually receives a phone call when he/she is charging the battery of the personal set and if the user presses the outside line key out of habit after picking up the personal set, the phone call is disconnected because the outside line key is pressed even though the personal set has been switched automatically to the talk mode.
A connection with the telephone line is also cut off by the same reason when the personal set is picked up from the charger and the outside line key is pressed to make a phone call.